


Let Me Spoil You

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhee and Jaehyun are just metioned, Coming home from vacation, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), idk what else to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: “Juyeon, can’t this wait until tomorrow?”When he met eyes with Juyeon he knew what the answer would be. No. Juyeon’s eyes were intense like they always were and Eric couldn’t blame him. He probably didn’t get any sort of release while Eric was gone either.“Won’t you just let me spoil you for tonight?” Juyeon asked, kissing down Eric’s stomach, the boy’s hips rising from the bed just to be pushed back down. Truthfully, now wasn’t the time, but how would he say no when each kiss of Juyeon’s lips burned with desire.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Let Me Spoil You

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie), [hyun_jinxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_jinxed), + [foxjeongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjeongs)
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/strawbrrycreme)

It was good being able to visit LA for spring break, but with the flight home being exhausting, Eric just wanted to climb into bed. With the time difference, he wouldn’t really be tired enough to sleep, but all of his muscles hurt from the flight and trying his best to rest on the plane. 

The taxi ride wasn’t any better. It was past three in the morning at this point, an obviously tired older man driving him back to the familiar dorm room that he called home. It was usually loud and annoying but after being gone for so long, he missed it. He missed the boys pestering and teasing him. He missed his bed. He missed hearing singing and guitar from the other rooms.

When he got back though, he knew it wouldn’t be loud. It was more than likely nobody was awake since Kevin was so adamant about waking them up at a reasonable time. Reasonable for him anyways. 

The taxi pulled onto the side of the road, Eric handing over his money with a decent tip for picking him up at ungodly hours of the evening. Eric jumped out of the car, the air crisp and biting at his cheeks. He pulled his suitcases out of the back of the car and soon enough he was entering the living room. It was completely dark and the boy couldn’t be bothered to turn any of the lights on. He could see enough and knew his way around to manage. He left his suitcases at the end of the couch and out of the way, opening the slightly creaky door to his room and cringing at the sound.

Neither Chanhee nor Jaehyun stirred, likely because the creak of the door was second nature to them from one of them getting up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. Plus, with the bunk beds that creaked whenever Chanhee or Hyunjae climbed down from the top bunks, it was hard not to ignore every sound the house made. Eric left the door half ajar, not caring since nobody would be awake any time soon, as he yanked off his shirt and jeans and tossed them into the laundry hamper. He immediately climbed under the sheets and got comfortable, hoping sleep would come soon.

His back hurt, but lying on his side to stretch it out was really helping and he could feel himself start to drift. That didn’t last long.

Eric jumped at the feeling of his bed dipping, a pair of hands pulling the sheets up to climb under the covers with him. He couldn’t tell who it was with his back turned to the figure, but the only person that would climb into his bed and wrap their arms around his waist was Juyeon.

“I missed you,” the older boy groggily whispered, snuggling into Eric’s warmth and caressing all the exposed skin from underneath the covers.

Eric felt the chills down his spine when Juyeon gently kissed the blonde’s neck ever so tenderly. “Juyeon, stop it. You’re going to make me cold,” the boy half whined through giggles as the boy continued, kissing trails up to his ear.

Eric turned toward the boy, a very sleepy Juyeon with the brightest smile leaning in for a kiss. It started off tired giggles but it soon turned into soft sighs of contentment. Being back in your boyfriend's arms is heaven compared to sleeping with stuffed animals to try to fill the void.

Juyeon grabbed Eric’s chin lightly, pulling him deeper into the kiss. God, Juyeon was intoxicating the way that he kissed. Needy but loving. Juyeon gently pushed his tongue into the younger's mouth, causing a small moan to escape his lips.

Eric grasped onto Juyeon’s shirt pulling him deeper into the kiss as Juyeon’s hands began to wander. His fingers roamed down Eric’s chest grasping at his sides and massaging the skin. Eric let out noise into Juyeon’s mouth as the boy tossed the covers to the side and breaking the kiss, the cold making the blonde shiver.

“Juyeon, can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Eric asked in a whisper, as Juyeon kissed down Eric’s neck and chest. The kisses were wet and didn’t help the feeling of exposure, especially not when Juyeon finally danced his tongue around one of the younger’s hard nipples.

Eric inhaled sharply, half shutting his eyes to keep from letting out anything more. When he met eyes with Juyeon he knew what the answer would be. No. Juyeon’s eyes were intense like they always were and Eric couldn’t blame him. He probably didn’t get any sort of release while Eric was gone either. 

“Won’t you just let me spoil you for tonight?” Juyeon asked, kissing down Eric’s stomach, the boy’s hips rising from the bed just to be pushed back down. Truthfully, now wasn’t the time, but how would he say no when each kiss of Juyeon’s lips burned with desire.

“F-fine, but make it quick.”

Juyeon gently pulled at Eric’s boxers, leaving light kisses down his thighs as the fabric was tossed to the side for later. Eric watched as Juyeon licked his lips, half staring at the boy’s length and looking past it to meet eyes. Juyeon pawed at him lightly, teasing the boy just enough to make him squirm under the touch. “You didn’t touch yourself at all while you were gone, did you?”

Eric shook his head, biting his lip as Juyeon’s lips wrapped gently around the head to suck lightly. “Even if I had the time when you share a room it’s… a-ah... hard.”

Juyeon worked quickly, taking in all of Eric’s length, forcing the boy’s hips down and letting his tongue swirl. He knew just how to work Eric to make him a moaning mess, but with it being closer to four in the morning, Eric was left whining and grasping at Juyeon’s hair. 

Eric tangled his fingers through the top of Juyeon’s hair, trying to pull him off while keeping in the high-pitched noises that kept coming out anyways from the depths of Eric’s throat. Juyeon wouldn’t budge, Eric squirming under the feeling running up his spine.

“J-Juyeon, please!” Eric whisper-yelled, the boy immediately popping off and pouting at the blonde. He connected their lips softly, replacing a hand to work where his mouth just was.

Eric’s hip jerked at the pace Juyeon set, obviously trying to send him over quickly to help with pent up frustration, “It’s not my fault you’re so whiny and needy for me.”

Eric threw his head back as Juyeon found the perfect rhythm, letting his wrist do all the work. Eric was whining softly, hands pulled to his face to hide from the embarrassment.

“Do you want to wake up the other boys?” Juyeon asked half accusingly, forcing Eric’s hands away to make him listen more intently, “You’re being such a loud boy.”

Eric pouted at the older boy, who was patiently waiting for a response, “I-It’s not my fault, it’s y-yours!”

Eric let out a moan louder than he meant to, immediately being cut off by Juyeon’s lips, his hand gently stilling on Eric’s shaft. Chanhee moved above them, letting out a soft sigh as he moved what side he lied on. Juyeon shoved his tongue down Eric’s throat as soon as Chanhee had settled, letting his hand move roughly against the boy’s member.

The blonde scratched at Juyeon’s back, moaning into Juyeon’s mouth enough for the older to hum in response. He loved making his boyfriend weak at the knees. Eric bucked his hips lightly, Juyeon letting out a groan at the feeling. God, he couldn’t remember the last time Eric took control over his own orgasm.

Juyeon moved from hovering over Eric to lay beside him, hand stilling but biting his bottom lip to force the boy to turn his head towards him, “Go ahead, baby. Fuck my hand.”

Eric let out a gasp that was quickly filled by Juyeon’s lips, swollen from all the kissing that likely made Eric’s look even worse. The blonde let out a small whine of protest, Juyeon nodding lightly to tell him it would be the only way to find release.

Eric found Juyeon’s hand holding it gently in his, moving his feet to get into a good position to move his hips upward. Eric pulled out of Juyeon’s hand lightly, smacking his hips upward. It felt dirty like this, but Juyeon knew that’s what he liked.

Eric became a moaning mess, quickening his pace from slow even strokes to chasing his high. Juyeon locked lips, shoving his tongue down Eric’s throat to muffle the boy’s cries of pleasure. He swirled their tongues as Eric’s thrusts became uneven. Juyeon moved his hand in time with Eric’s thrusts, causing the blonde to tighten his grip on his hand and move erratically. He was being loud, but at this point, he didn’t even care. All he felt was pleasure as his stomach tightened until one final thrust upward had him cumming. Eric’s back arched, whining as his hips stilled but Juyeon’s hand gently brought him down from his high.

“You made a mess,” Juyeon teased, pecking Eric’s lips gently with his own, soon smothering the boy in kisses all over the face.

“You started it,” Eric retorted, touching his stomach lightly to feel the stickiness of himself, “Now I have to clean it up.”

Eric was ready to get up when Juyeon moved, searching for Eric’s underwear in the dark until he found them. He gently tucked Eric’s feet into the holes and pulled them up as far as he could without tucking his ass or dick under the fabric. Juyeon licked lightly at Eric’s stomach, the boy shivering at the feeling as Juyeon cleaned him up himself.

Eric hit Juyeon’s head lightly as he licked his lips, immediately grasping at the hair when Juyeon gently sucked on the tip of Eric’s cock to fully clean him before lovingly placing his underwear on all the way and tossing the covers over the both of them.

“So now you know my dirty little secret,” Eric mused, intertwining his and Juyeon’s legs as he pulled the boy closer, letting his nose nestle into the crook of his neck. “Did you happen to have any fun without me?”

“Only twice in the shower. Not as fun as shower time with you.”

“I missed you so much, Ju.”

“I missed you too, baby.”


End file.
